CLUE?
by Second Shakespearce
Summary: Sehun menghilang dan semua member terpaksa memecahkan berbagai clue yang begitu rumit. /"Handphone Sehun!"/"16-5-1-18-12? Apa maksudnya?"/"Jawabannya Pearl! Restoran Pearl!"/"Kenapa clue ini begitu membutuhkan nalar?"/"Sepertinya clue ini bukan dibuat oleh Sehun. Ini adalah clue yang dibuat seseorang, untuk bermain-main dengan kita."/"Apakah itu masuk akal!". NO LOVE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE: CLUE?**

**SUMMARY: Sehun menghilang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau keberadaannya. Semua member terpaksa mengumpulkan clue yang diberikan penculik dan harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Namun siapa yang tau? Bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan belaka. Permainan yang membodoh-bodohi semua orang.**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED**

**MAIN PAIR: HUNHAN**

**MAIN CAST:**

**- Luhan**

**- Sehun**

**- Suho**

**- Chanyeol**

**OTHER CAST:**

**- All EXO member**

**RATED: T**

**DESCLAIMER: All cast belong to God but this story's mine.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPOS, BAHASA MEMBINGUNGKAN, NO LOVE STORY, BAHASA LUMAYAN RUMIT.**

**NO BASH.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LAST,**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

"Luhan, siapa member yang paling kau sukai diantara semuanya?"

"Aku menyukai semua member. Tapi jika kau tanya siapa yang paling kulindungi dan kuperhatikan dengan sangat baik, aku akan jawab Sehun."

"Okay, Sehun. Aku menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Siapa member yang paling kau sukai di EXO?"

"Luhan"

"Kau tidak punya alasan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukainya."

Sehun tersenyum.

.

.

Interview sudah selesai dan itu sangat melelahkan. Sebenarnya tidak ada interview yang menyenangkan. Karena itu, semua member harus pandai memasang senyum palsunya, termasuk Luhan. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja. Menanyakan album baru, atau album sebelumnya. Dan terkadang menanyakan hal pribadi yang tidak seharusnya di jawab. Luhan tau mungkin itulah yang di tunggu-tunggu fansnya, tapi itu sungguh mengganggu. Terutama ketika fans mereka terlalu berlebihan. Itu justru memberatkan.

Bukan berarti Luhan tidak ingin fans-fansnya tau kepribadiannya, hanya saja terkadang pertanyaan interview yang diajukan terlalu sensitive. Untung saja, interview tadi berjalan lancar, tanpa ada pertanyaan yang berlebihan. Pertanyaan yang paling berbekas di ingatan Luhan adalah pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya tadi. Tentang siapa member yang paling disukainya. Tentu saja dia menjawab Sehun. Bukan karena mencari sensasi tentang _pair_nya dengan Sehun, tapi karena Sehun paling muda dan Luhan memang lebih memperhatikan Sehun di bandingkan dengan member lain. Luhan merasa lumayan senang saat Sehun juga menjawab "Luhan" ketika pertanyaan itu diajukan kepadanya. Karena itu berarti, Sehun memperlakukan Luhan sama seperti Luhan memperlakukan Sehun.

Tapi ada yang aneh, senyuman sesaat setelah Sehun menjawab pertanyaan. Luhan paling mengerti Sehun, dan Luhan yakin ada sesuatu di balik senyuman itu. Sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti orang sekitar, fansnya, member lain, dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini aku ingin tidur sendiri. Bisa tidak kau tidur di kamar lain?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol, teman sekamarnya.

"Hei! Memangnya kau bisa mengatur sendiri seperti itu?" Chanyeol yang sedikit bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun yang aneh malam ini, menyahut dengan malas.

"Tidak hyung. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kau bisa masuk ke kamar Kris hyung. Dia hanya tidur berdua dengan Chen, kasurnya juga lumayan besar." Sehun menyahut sambil memasang muka memelasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau Kris dan Chen tidur dikamar yang sama? Biasanya kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa tau jika kasur dikamar itu cukup besar? Kau mengukurnya? Hah. Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Sehun penuh selidik. "Aku tau Hun, kau ingin menonton video delapan belas tahun keatas kan? Kau tidak perlu berbohong begitu. Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menyengir dengan wajah jail, kemudian keluar kamar sambil membawa bantalnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan sesuatu akan terjadi setelah malam ini.

.

.

"Hei bangun! Chen Kris! Chanyeol kau juga ada disini? Ayo bangun! Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Setelah membangunkan member yang lain, Suho membangunkan mereka bertiga dengan sedikit teriakan. "Cepat bangun, dan turun ke ruang makan. Aku akan membangunkan Sehun"

Saat Suho sedang di perjalanan menuju kamar Sehun, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kamar Sehun tidak tertutup rapat. Hawa AC keluar dari sela-sela pintu. Suho mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Sehun, kemudian melebarkan pintu kamar itu, dan anehnya Sehun tidak sedang berbaring di kasur. Suara percikan air dari kamar mandi juga tidak terdengar, yang menandakan bahwa Sehun tidak sedang mandi.

Sehun menghilang.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Dia yang memintaku keluar. Bukan aku hyung! Bukan aku yang merencanakan ini!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh emosi bercampur penyesalan. Sehun menghilang, dan kini Chanyeol menjadi salah seorang yang paling disalahkan, karena dia membiarkan Sehun tidur sendiri.

Raut wajah semua member penuh dengan kekhawatiran, termasuk Suho. Dia memang _leader_, namun saat ini dia merasa bahwa jabatan itu tidak pantas untuknya. Seorang member menghilang, dan ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak pernah ada artis yang sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya diculik dengan mudah seperti itu. "Mungkinkah?" Suho tersadar sesaat sebuah pikiran muncul di otaknya.

"Apa hyung? Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol putus asa. Semua alasan sudah dikeluarkannya, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mempercayainya.

"Mungkinkah.. ini perbuatan fans Sehun sendiri? Ya! Mereka selalu membuntuti kita, saat mereka tau bahwa Sehun tidur sendiri, mereka menyusun rencana. Dan setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, mereka memulai aksi mereka. Bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi?!" Suho mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan penuh emosi. Semua yang ada di otaknya dikeluarkannya begitu saja. Tanpa di saring.

"Hyung, pikirkan sebelum berbicara! Siapa yang membuatmu terkenal saat ini? Siapa yang membuatmu dikenal oleh semua orang?! Siapa yang membuat semua album terjual habis, dan siapa orang yang selalu mendukungmu?!" Lay sedikit tidak suka dengan pendapat Suho.

"Tapi tidak semua diantara mereka memperlakukan kita dengan wajar!" Suho yang mungkin sedang terguncang, berteriak dengan berapi-api. Penuh dengan kefrustasian.

"Junmyun!" kali ini hampir semua member mengucapkan kata yang sama. Mencoba menyadarkan Suho atas apa yang telah dikatakannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu" Baekhyun yang kali ini mencoba menenangkan Suho. "Bagaimana juga, kita tidak mempunyai bukti."

"Maafkan aku. Aku berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak ingin semua orang tahu kalau Sehun hilang dan karir kita langsung hancur begitu saja. Aku takut keluarga kita khawatir setelah terjadi kasus seperti ini. Aku takut." Suho menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bahu yang bergetar. Mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukannya untuk membuat EXO menjadi lebih baik, tapi kenyataannya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya, kita menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri. Jangan biarkan media tau, dan berusahalah untuk mencari informasi sendiri. Jangan bertanya pada siapapun kecuali member yang lain." Kris membuka percakapan baru, dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan semua member. "Pertama, kita harus memeriksa kamar Sehun. Jika penculik tidak cermat, mungkin kita bisa mendapat jejaknya, dan jika Sehun cerdas, dia pasti akan memberi kita _clue_ yang membantu." Sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kris mulai melangkah menuju kamar Sehun.

"Ada kemungkinan satu lagi." Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak membuka mulut karena tidak percaya atas hilangnya Sehun, membuka mulutnya dengan bergetar. "Seseorang sedang ingin bermain dengan kita."

.

.

"Aku lelah!" Tao mengeluh.

"Hyung, kita sudah mencari hampir setengah jam di tempat ini, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda yang aneh." Kyungsoo melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil menutup matanya. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"Memang sulit mencari hal yang mencurigakan, karena memang kita jarang masuk ke kamar ini. Kecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol." Chen mencerna kalimatnya sendiri. "Chanyeol! Kau satu-satunya yang paling sering masuk ke kamar ini. Kau tidak menemukan suatu hal yang aneh?" Chen menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik.

Chanyeol yang sedang memfokuskan pencariannya di sudut kamar berhenti seketika ketika ia mendengar kalimat curiga yang ditujukan padanya. Hari ini memang benar-benar hari tersial yang di miliki Chanyeol. Dia tidak tau apapun, tetapi semua orang menatap curiga kepadanya. "Aku tidak menemukannya, dan berhentilah menatap curiga kepadaku, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak terlibat dengan kecelakaan ini. Kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" Chanyeol menghela napas. Sebenarnya kalimat itu di tujukan untuk semua member, bukan hanya Chen.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Chanyeol" Chen mengeluarkan napas berat. Merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol.

"Tapi, kenapa kau selama setengah jam ini bertingkah aneh? Kau hanya mencari disekitar itu saja. Tidak mencari ke sudut lain yang mungkin terdapat hal mencurigakan disana." Kai meluncurkan kalimat curiga kepada Chanyeol lagi.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menatap frustasi kepada semuanya. "Tidak ada hubungannya aku dan hilangnya Sehun. Aku keluar dari kamar karena aku pikir Sehun ingin menonton video porno, mungkin dia malu jika aku mengetahuinya, dan dia mencari alasan dia sedang tidak enak badan kemudian menyuruhku tidur dikamar kris dan Chen hyung. Kalian masih tidak percaya? Kalian pikir aku mengarang cerita? Baiklah, terserah kalian." Chanyeol keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu. Tidak peduli hal yang dilakukannya sopan atau tidak dihadapan hyung-nya. Chanyeol hanya terlalu lelah mendapatkan kecurigaan dari seluruh member, dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa sengaja 'menghilangkan' Sehun.

Tapi, benarkah semua yang di katakan Chanyeol? Bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan dengan menghilangnya Sehun?

Semua member tidak menyadari sesuatu. Tatapan Luhan penuh amarah ke arah pintu yang baru saja Chanyeol banting. Dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah memerah. Bahu bergetar yang membuat semua orang seharusnya takut padanya.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Membuka pintu dan menutup sambil membantingnya. Bahkan jauh lebih keras dari yang Chanyeol lakukan. Semua member hanya terdiam tidak mengerti. Mereka sibuk mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tanpa keraguan, Luhan berjalan penuh emosi dan kemarahan, dengan mata yang sedang mencari seseorang. Mata yang dilapisi airmata, menandakan dirinya benar-benar ingin meledak. Ia sampai di dapur dan melihat punggung seseorang yang cukup tinggi disana. Dia meminum segelas air sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Detik selanjutnya berlalu dengan kabur. Luhan menghampirinya, membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian dengan tak berhati ia memukul pipi kanan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya yang terkepal. Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki riwayat bela diri langsung tersungkur ke lantai dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

Tidak berhenti disitu, Luhan mengunci tubuh Chanyeol dan mendudukinya, kemudian memukul wajah Chanyeol beberapa kali. "Kemana Sehun?! Aku tau kau yang menyembunyikannya! Kau kemanakan dia?! Apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan?! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dia dan mencari sensasi?! Kembali ke kesadaranmu, Chanyeol!" Luhan tidak berhenti memukuli pipi dan hidung Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang benar-benar dingin saat ini.

"Luhan! Apa yang lakukan?!"

Member lain terlambat. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur pingsan dengan wajah penuh memar dan darah.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya bergeming dan menatap kosong ke depan. Mencoba tidak mempedulikan keadaan yang kacau karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Saat ini semua member-kecuali Sehun- berkumpul di kamar Suho, sambil mengecek keadaan Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar dengan wajah lebam. Semua mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol, karena mereka tidak bisa ke rumah sakit. Jika mereka pergi, mungkin akan ada artikel "Chanyeol EXO mendapat pukulan dari member lain" atau "Chanyeol tidak terlalu di butuhkan di EXO". Dan itu akan benar-benar mengganggu.

"Luhan hyung, aku ingin bicara padamu." Dengan pinggir bibir yang berdarah, Chanyeol menahan rasa sakit sambil menutup matanya.

Seakan-akan mendapatkan kode yang tersirat, semua orang meninggalkan ruangan, kecuali Luhan.

Hanya terdapat dua orang di ruangan itu, dan tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Suasana begitu dingin, dua orang itu menatap satu sama lain. Seseorang menatap dengan tatapan penasaran, dan seorang yang lain menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, aku hanya terlalu emosi." Luhan mendekati kasur yang sedang di tiduri Chanyeol, kemudian duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring.

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus memukulku sekeras tadi. Apakah kau menyayangi Sehun sedalam itu? Aku terus memikirkan hal ini." Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya. Bibirnya benar-benar perih saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf. Jangan berbicara terlalu banyak, istirahatlah." Seakan-akan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Luhan keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk tidur.

Sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar, Luhan mendekati member EXO lain yang duduk di sofa tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. "Aku minta maaf." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Lupakan kecelakaan yang kau buat tadi. Sesaat sebelum kau membuat Chanyeol pingsan, aku menemukan ini. Aku menemukannya di sudut kamar. Sebelumnya Chanyeol mencari _clue_ disitu, tapi tidak menemukannya. Sedangkan aku hanya perlu melirik satu kali saja, aku dapat melihat ini." Suho menggenggam sebuah handphone, yang sebenarnya terlihat biasa saja.

"Itu handphone Sehun." Luhan mengamati handphone itu, tapi tidak melihat sesuatu yang dapat disebut _clue._ Luhan mengambil handphone itu dari tangan Suho, kemudian mengidupkan tombol _on_. Luhan membulatkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang kembali terkepal. "Tolong aku. Restoran 16-5-1-18-12" Luhan menggumamkan tulisan yang terdapat di handphone itu.

Luhan tertawa.

.

.

"Bukankah ini sangat jelas?" Luhan menatap mata semua member bergantian mencoba mengirimkan telepati, supaya semua member mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan. Sayangnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti.

"Apa yang aku katakan pada kalian sebelumnya memang benar. Seseorang ingin bermain dengan kita! Lihat saja. Tidak mungkin tulisan ini di buat oleh Sehun dalam jangka waktu yang cepat" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk handphone itu. "Bagaimana mungkin Sehun menulis 16-5-1-18-12 seolah-olah ingin membuat kita kebingungan atas _clue_nya? _Clue_ ini pasti di buat oleh si penculik!" Luhan melanjutkan.

"Bisa saja Sehun yang menulisnya. Dia takut si penculik akan mengerti maksud tulisannya, sehingga ia membuat kode." Lay memberikan pernyataan yang lumayan masuk akal dan membuat member lain mengangguk setuju.

"Aku rasa Lay benar. Siapa orang yang dengan bodohnya menculik, kemudian memberikan _clue_ kepada kita untuk kita pecahkan. Bukankah itu hanya menguras tenaga saja?" Xiumin berpendapat.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita memecahkan arti dari angka-angka itu." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Benar. Saat ini kita tidak perlu memedulikan siapa yang menulis _clue_ ini dan untuk apa dia menulisnya. Sebaiknya kita langsung berusaha mengerti maksud dari angka ini."

"Bagaimana jika kita menjumlahkan angka ini? Enam belas ditambah lima, ditambah satu, ditambah delapan belas, ditambah dua belas? Hasilnya lima puluh dua." Baekhyun mengucapkan dugaannya.

"Aku mencari 'Restoran 52' di _browser_ dan tidak menemukan apapun. Kemudian aku mencari 'Restoran _fifty two'_ dan menemukan ini." Kai menunjukkan artikel yang terbuka di handphone nya.

"Alamat restoran ini di Gangnam. Itu tidak terlalu jauh. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Kai membaca artikel tersebut dan menemukan alamat restorannya.

"Baiklah. Seseorang harus tinggal bersama Chanyeol." Kris mengingatkan semua member tentang Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring lemas di kasur.

"Aku saja." Baekhyun mengajukan dirinya. "Aku harap kalian bisa pulang dengan membawa Sehun bersama kalian." Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi."

Sekarang sudah pertengahan hari, namun tidak satupun di antara mereka mencoba menyerah. Salah satu diantara mereka hilang dan mereka harus mencarinya. Sebenarnya ini jauh lebih melelahkan daripada tampil di puluhan acara dalam satu hari sambil menari dan bernyanyi diatas panggung. Kejadian hari ini sungguh melelahkan psikis mereka, terutama Luhan.

Seharusnya saat ini Sehun berada di sampingnya dan memeluk tangan kanan Luhan sambil berpura-pura menangis, meminta _bubble tea_. Kemudian Luhan menolaknya, dan Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada member lain. Luhan benar-benar kehilangan Sehun.

Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang sedang bermain dengannya dan menculik Sehun, siapapun dia, Luhan tidak akan segan-segan mengubur tubuh itu. Apakah dia pikir hal ini lucu? Berdesak-desakan dengan member lain di dalam satu mobil yang sebenarnya lumayan besar, tetapi tentu saja mereka harus berdesak-desakan dengan sembilan orang di dalam mobil tersebut. Kali ini Xiumin yang menyetir, karena dia satu-satunya yang memiliki surat izin berkendara. Mereka menuju Gangnam tanpa di temani oleh manager mereka yang sedang mengambil cutinya, karena memang seminggu ini EXO tidak mempunyai jadwal.

Ya, Luhan semakin yakin ini adalah sebuah permainan. Karena mereka memang benar-benar kosong seminggu ini. Dan orang yang sedang ingin 'bermain' itu mengambil kesempatan pada saat-saat yang tepat. Luhan yakin, pelakunya tidak jauh-jauh, karena dia pasti mengetahui jadwal EXO dengan baik. Orang terdekat, _staff agency_, manager, atau kemungkinan lain, fans mereka?

Luhan menggenggam handphone yang ada di tangannya dengan erat. Handphone Sehun yang di temukan Suho di saat-saat ia kehilangan control dan menghabisi wajah Chanyeol. Luhan tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi, dengan penuh rasa penasaran Luhan kembali menekan tombol _on_ pada handphone itu. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Hey!" Kata yang di lontarkan Luhan membuat semua member menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" Suho membalas dengan malas. Berharap hal yang akan dikatakan Luhan bukanlah hal yang tidak masuk akal dan membuang-buang waktu. Suho tidak ingin terlalu bersemangat dan berharap Luhan mengetahui sesuatu, namun ujung-ujungnya itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Restoran Pearl! Ini restoran Pearl!" Luhan berteriak dengan wajah memerah. Berharap semua member menatap serius kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Xiumin yang sedang mengemudi tidak menanggapi dengan keseriusan. "Apa hubungannya 16-5-1-18-12 dengan 'pearl'? Jangan bercanda dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Lu."

"Luhan benar!" Kai mendukung Luhan setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama di dalam mobil. "P adalah huruf ke enam belas dalam urutan alphabet, lima adalah E, satu adalah A, delapan belas adalah R, dan dua belas adalah L. Menurutku jawaban Luhan lebih tepat. Karena belum tentu angka-angka itu di jumlahkan. Apakah ada petunjuk yang menyuruh untuk menambahkan semua angka itu? Tentu saja jawaban Luhan jawaban yang tepat!" Kai semakin mendukung Luhan beserta alasan, dan itu membuat semua member mengerti.

Luhan yang sedang di dukung oleh Kai hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dengan tangan yang semakin menggenggam erat handphone Sehun. Entah sudah berapa kali emosinya di kuras habis hari ini. Semakin kesini, semakin ia berharap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan kembali bercanda dengannya. Semakin ia berharap untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Semakin ia ingin mengubur hidup-hidup seseorang yang sedang mengacaukan hidupnya dengan permainan ini.

"Bukankah Restoran Pearl dekat sekali dengan dorm kita? Apa kita harus melanjutkan ke Gangnam atau memutar balik saja?" Xiumin meminta saran karena ia benar-benar bingung kemana tujuan yang paling tepat.

"Putar balik saja." Luhan menjawab saat member lain sibuk menyelesaikan pikiran mereka yang masih berantakan.

.

.

"_Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan clue pertama dengan mudah. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Aku yakin mereka akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan clue kedua."_

Pesan terkirim.

.

.

**####### T B C / E N D ? #######**

Mengecakan? Sorry.

Kurang greget? Sorry.

Banyak typo? Sorry.

Author sebenernya pengen bikin ni ff oneshoot, tapi author jadiin chapter karena banyak yang bilang supaya readernya pada penasaran :3

Author minta maaf kalo ternyata ff ini punya kesamaan dengan ff lain. Intinya author bener-bener mikir ini pake otak author sendiri. Mungkin yang merasa ff ini mirip dengan ff yang lain, boleh kasi tau di review.

Ada banyak scene yang author ambil dari running man, semuanya tau kan? Cuma author edit sedikit, karena memang sebenernya ide ff ini muncul di otak author pas author lagi nonton Rnning Man. Author gak bisa sebutin episode berapa, soalnya author sendiri juga nggak inget/?

Supaya lebih akrab, author ini masih kelas 8, jadi boleh kok kalo ada yang mau manggil saeng. Manggil author juga gapapa.

Siders nggak diterima. Bash nggak diterima.

Review ya, demi kemajuan ini ff juga. Kritik boleh, saran boleh, mengada-ada buat chap selanjutnya juga boleh/?

Makasih yang udah baca walaupun nggak tertarik buat follow.

Makasih yang review.

Makasih juga yang follow.

Makasih banget buat yang fav.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE: CLUE?**

**SUMMARY: Sehun menghilang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau keberadaannya. Semua member terpaksa mengumpulkan clue yang diberikan penculik dan harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Namun siapa yang tau? Bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan belaka. Permainan yang membodoh-bodohi semua orang.**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED**

**MAIN PAIR: HUNHAN**

**MAIN CAST:**

**- Luhan**

**- Sehun**

**- Suho**

**- Chanyeol**

**OTHER CAST:**

**- All EXO member**

**RATED: T**

**DESCLAIMER: All cast belong to God but this story's mine.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPOS, BAHASA MEMBINGUNGKAN &LUMAYAN RUMIT, NO LOVE STORY.**

**NO BASH.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LAST,**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

"_Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan clue pertama dengan mudah. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Aku yakin mereka akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan clue kedua."_

Pesan terkirim.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Xiumin membuka pintu mobil, kemudian diikuti semua member yang lain. Mereka masuk ke dalam restoran dengan sedikit menunduk, berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenali mereka.

Sebenarnya, restoran ini tidak terlalu mewah. Restoran _simple_ dan tidak terlalu luas, dengan interior yang juga biasa-biasa saja. Semua orang pasti bingung kenapa EXO, sang _idol_, memilih restoran _simple _seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka masuk ke dalam restoran berbintang lima dengan daging dan olahan masakan terbaik. Semua orang tidak mengetahui alasannya, mereka terpaksa masuk ke restoran ini hanya untuk menemukan salah satu member yang hilang secara tiba-tiba.

Restoran cukup sepi, karena waktu makan siang memang sudah lewat sedari tadi. Walaupun begitu, mereka sama sekali belum melahap sesuap nasipun. Masuk ke dalam restoran yang penuh dengan aroma masakan membuat perut semua member bergejolak. Namun mereka menyadari bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk mempedulikan cacing-cacing yang kelaparan di dalam perut mereka.

Mereka sangat yakin _clue_ yang mereka dapatkan memang benar-benar tertuju pada Restoran Pearl ini. Semua member mengambil kursi mereka dan duduk disana supaya tidak terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Yah, memang hampir seluruh pengunjung restoran-yang untungnya tidak banyak- menyadari bahwa mereka adalah EXO, grup yang benar-benar meledak saat ini. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berani mendekat dan meminta _fanservice_ atau semacamnya. Mungkin mereka tidak mempercayai penglihatan mereka sendiri.

Seorang _waitress_ datang dan menanyakan menu yang mereka pilih sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sembilan milk tea." Suho menyahut tanpa melihat ke arah _list menu_ yang disediakan.

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu beberapa menit." _Waitress_ membalas perkataan Suho kemudian kembali ke dapur dan dengan penuh kebahagian meloncat-loncat bersama dengan teman satu pekerjaannya. Mereka tertawa dengan penuh semangat, seakan-akan telah bertemu dengan seorang superstar. Dan kenyataannya, mereka bertemu dengan 'sembilan superstar'. Bukan hanya 'seorang'.

"Baiklah, sebelum semua orang memulai aksi mereka dengan menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada kita untuk di tandatangani, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mencari ke sekeliling restoran? Mencari Sehun? Sehun tidak mungkin ada disini. Semua orang pasti membuat kerumunan yang sesak dan berisik jika mereka melihat Sehun." Chen memberi pendapat, mencoba mempersingkat waktu mereka di tempat ini sebelum semua orang menyadari keberadaan EXO dan mereka terkepung.

"Yang kau katakan benar. Dan aku yakin si penculik juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Penculik pasti menyembunyikan Sehun di tempat yang tidak mudah diamati orang sekitar." Kyungsoo mengomentari ucapan Chen sambil tersenyum ke arah seorang perempuan, yang langsung ditanggapi perempuan itu dengan teriakan bahagia.

"Contohnya?" Ucap Kai sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di meja.

"Dapur restoran?" Xiumin menyahut dengan sedikit menunduk. Berharap orang yang mengenalinya tidak bertambah banyak. "Cepat lakukan sesuatu. Aku takut orang-orang akan semakin banyak dan kita terkepung. _Manager_ tidak bersama kita sekarang. Aku tidak mau melihat di media sosial terpajang foto kita tanpa _manager."_

_Waitress _datang dan menyusun sembilan gelas milk tea di hadapan pemiliknya.

"Jadi, hyung berpikir pihak restoran bekerja sama dengan penculik? Itu tidak mungkin. Itu sama saja bekerja sama dengan tindak kriminal, dan aku yakin tidak ada satupun restoran yang mau melakukannya." Tao menyeruput milk tea-nya sambil mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang disetujui semua pihak.

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir aneh? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun diculik kemudian disembunyikan di restoran yang sangat dekat dengan _dorm_? Si penculik pasti akan memilih tempat yang sepi dan gelap, kemudian mengikat Sehun dengan erat sambil memberikan Sehun makanan yang di campur obat bius supaya Sehun tidak bisa memberontak." Kali ini Kris yang memberi pendapat dengan tambahan bayangannya mengenai keadaan Sehun sekarang. Semua member merinding dengan penuh rasa kasihan dan ikut membayangkan keadaan Sehun.

"Suho hyung, berhenti bermain dengan handphonemu. Kenapa kau begitu sibuk? Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat." Lay memperhatikan Suho yang sepertinya sedari tadi sedang sibuk berbalasan sms dengan seseorang.

"Eomma menanyakan keadaanku dan tentu saja aku harus membalasnya." Suho langsung mematikan Handphonenya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya " Tapi, tidakkah kalian pikir Chanyeol begitu mencurigakan? Handphone itu aku temukan dengan hanya melirik ke sudut itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia memerlukan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit dan tidak menemukan apapun. Bukannya aku ingin memojokkan Chanyeol, hanya saja aku merasa dia tidak dapat dipercaya. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak dia ceritakan kepada kita semua."

"Kemudian, jika kau berkata seperti itu, menurutmu apa alasan Chanyeol menyembunyikan Sehun?" Lay menyahut sambil merapikan tali sepatunya.

"Entahlah. Bercanda, mungkin?" Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ayolah, dia orang yang humoris dan terkadang hal yang dia lakukan sedikit berlebihan untuk mengerjai kita. Kalian tidak ingat? Dia pernah menyembunyikan kecoa di dalam sepatu Tao dan itu membuat Tao menangis hampir setengah hari, sedangkan disitu kita memiliki jadwal _off-air_ yang padat dan kita dibuat kerepotan olehnya untuk menenangkan Tao, dan dia hanya meminta maaf dengan tawa yang disembunyikan dibalik wajahnya. Bukankah itu berlebihan?" Dengan satu tarikan napas, Suho menyelesaikan kalimat-kalimat panjangnya. Suho mengingatkan kembali hal yang pernah dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap Tao, yang langsung membuat wajah Tao berubah seakan menyiratkan 'tolong jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu'.

"Yah, Aku juga sedikit curiga dengan Chanyeol, karena tidak biasanya dia membanting pintu seperti tadi, seakan-akan dia takut sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan terbongkar." Kai mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Suho.

"Jika memang _clue_ itu di tujukan untuk restoran ini, seperti yang aku bilang, penculik pasti memberikan kita _clue_ kedua untuk di pecahkan, dan seharusnya clue itu ada disini." Luhan memberi pendapat, yang sekali lagi, tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh member lain.

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu yakin, bahwa clue dibuat oleh penculik?" Suho mengangkat kedua alisnya, penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dikatakan Luhan.

"Aku sudah bilang, karena tidak mungkin Sehun menulis 'restoran pearl' dengan kode-kode seperti itu."

Tepat sesaat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang anak kecil dengan kulit yang halus dan mata bulatnya serta rambut _shaggy_ yang tertata rapi menghampiri Kris, memberikan secarik kertas yang di lipat dengan sangat rapi.

"Hyung, seseorang memberikan ini untukmu." Anak kecil itu menjelaskan setelah melihat wajah Kris yang penuh kebingungan.

"Siapa yang memberikannya? Untuk apa?" Benar-benar bingung karena anak ini datang dengan tiba-tiba, Kris langsung menyodorkan pertanyaan dengan penuh penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau, dia hanya bilang bahwa kau pasti sangat memerlukannya." Anak kecil itu pergi dengan sedikit berlari, meninggalkan Kris dan semua member dengan tatapan penuh penasaran dan bingung.

"Haruskah aku buka?" Kris mengangkat Kertas itu, kemudian meminta persetujuan semua member untuk membukanya.

"Jangan. Bisa saja itu terror dari _sasaeng _yang ingin menakuti kita dengan tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah ayam." Tao menatap curiga kepada kertas itu.

"Rasa penasaranku lebih besar, Tao"

Tepat setelah Kris selesai membalas perkataan Tao, ia membuka kertas yang terlipat itu, kemudian membacanya dengan hati-hati. Detik kemudian, mata Kris melebar penuh kebingungan.

"Temukan aku. Pabrik LAKE-UP-CAKE-KEY-YOUNG." Kris menggumamkan kalimat yang terdapat di kertas tersebut.

Semua member mengerutkan kening dengan tampang tak mengerti.

.

.

"Kalian masih tidak mempercayaiku? Surat itu di buat oleh si penculik! Dia sengaja membuat kita kebingungan, supaya kita menemukan Sehun dengan tidak mudah! Seseorang sedang ingin bermain dengan kita!" Luhan kini benar-benar yakin, sangkaannya selama ini memang benar. Sungguh aneh jika semua surat itu bukan di buat oleh sang penculik.

"Ya, aku mulai setuju dengan Luhan. Aneh jika Sehun yang menulis _clue_ ini. Seakan-akan dia sudah tau dia mau dibawa ke suatu tempat. Anehnya lagi, surat ini diberikan oleh anak kecil tadi, kan? Apa mungkin Sehun menitipkan surat kepada anak kecil, tanpa diketahui penculik yang pasti selalu berada di sampingnya?" Kyungsoo memberikan alasan.

"Sekarang, yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah apa maksud isi dari surat itu. Bukankah itu berarti kita harus memecahkannya lagi?" Xiumin membuka pecakapan yang baru.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari isi surat ini. Hanya terdapat tulisan itu di dalamnya." Ucap Kris sambil membuka kembali kertas tersebut, memperlihatkan isinya kepada semua member.

Setiap member mengamati lima kalimat terakhir, dan sepertinya mereka memang tidak menemukan sesuatu yang patut 'dipecahkan'.

"Mungkin kita harus pergi ke lima pabrik ini. Kemudian mengumpulkan _clue-clue_ menjadi satu, dan kita akan mengetahui dimana sebenarnya Sehun disembunyikan selama ini." Ucap Tao dengan tampang penasaran akan tulisan di kertas itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu, hari sudah mulai petang dan kita belum memakan apapun sedari pagi. Kita juga perlu melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Perjalanan kita lanjutkan besok saja." Lay berpendapat sambil memegangi perutnya. Kelaparan.

"Baiklah. Kita semua memang sudah sangat lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu?" Xiumin meminta persetujuan semua member.

"Baiklah." Semua member yang ada di dalam mobil menyahut dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, namun tidak dengan Luhan.

Luhan sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya setelah kejadian yang benar-benar tidak pernah di bayangkannya. Luhan satu-satunya yang paling banyak berpikir disini. Mungkin dia memang tidak banyak bicara, namun setiap kata yang diucapkannya, dia yakin kata itu adalah kata yang terbaik, bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. Karena masalah ini benar-benar serius untuknya, bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong. Karena orang yang dirindukannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Karena orang yang menghilang bukanlah orang biasa. Karena Luhan begitu menyayangi Sehun, seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Lay orang yang pertama masuk ke kamar Chanyeol setelah mereka semua sampai di _dorm_.

"Kau sudah pulang?"Chanyeol tersenyum.

Saat itu juga, semua member yang lain masuk dan dengan cepat memenuhi kamar yang tadinya sepi sekali. Semua member menanyakan keadaannya sambil mengecek luka-luka memar yang ada di wajah Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah mengganti handuk ini?" Suho, sebagai seorang _leader _benar-benar memperhatikan keadaan setiap member, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol sambil memainkan handphonenya menoleh saat merasa namanya di panggil. "Tentu saja. Hyung pikir aku tidur? Aku sudah menggantinya tiga kali." Baekhyun mengambil handuk kecil yang diletakkan di kening Chanyeol, kemudian membasahi handuk itu dengan air es yang sudah di persiapkannya, memerasnya, kemudian meletakkan handuk itu di tempatnya seperti semula. "Kalian tidak membawa pulang Sehun?" Baekhyun menampakkan wajah penasarannya, yang dibalas dengan wajah menyesal oleh semua member.

"Belum. Arti dari 16-5-1-18-12 ternyata adalah 'pearl', bukan '_fifty two.'" _Chen menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

"Maksudmu? Pearl? Darimana kau dapatkan kata itu dari 16-5-1-18-12?" Baekhyun menatap Chen penuh penasaran.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Luhan yang menemukan jawaban dari _clue_ itu. Dan setelah sampai di Restoran Pearl, kami mendapatkan _clue_ lagi, yang sepertinya semakin rumit." Chen mengeluarkan sesembar kertas dari sakunya. "Ini." Chen memberikan kertas itu, yang langsung ditangkap Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Lake up cake key young? Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa kelima tulisan ini memiliki huruf yang berwarna-warni?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti apa maksud dari tulisan tersebut.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apapun, menarik kertas itu dari tangan Baekhyun kemudian membacanya. "Kalian sudah menemukan _clue_nya? Kapan? Kalian tidak memberi tau aku. Bahkan ini adalah _clue_ kedua." Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari kertas tersebut kemudian menatap mata semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu secara bergantian, meminta penjelasan.

"Suho menemukannya saat aku sedang memukulimu." Karena tak ada satu memberpun yang ingin menjawab, Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kami tidak memberi tau karena kondisimu yang memang masih perlu istirahat." Lanjut Luhan.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan matanya pada kalimat di kertas _clue_ itu.

"Kai, buatkan kami ramyun. Berhubung Sehun sedang tidak ada disini, kau yang menggantikannya. Kami benar-benar lapar." Ucap Lay sambil memegangi perut yang tidak berhenti berbunyi.

"Ya hyung." Kai keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, mempersiapkan makanan untuk hyung-hyungnya.

Di dalam kamar, tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang membuka pecakapan. Suasana menjadi benar-benar canggung.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol. Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat dalam. Orang yang ditatap hanya diam dengan wajah penuh ketidakmengertian.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun membuka pintu, kemudian keluar dari kamar dan member lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Yang tersisa di kamar itu hanya Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Aku ingin kau jujur denganku. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main, Yeol." Suho kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam, tatapan menyelidik dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa?" Chanyeol membalas tatapan Suho terhadapnya. Namun berbeda dengan Suho, Chanyeol justru menatap dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku menemukan handphone yang berisi _clue_ saat kau dipukuli Luhan." Suho belum menyiapkan hatinya untuk mengucapkan secara lantang maksud dari ucapannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kemudian?" Chanyeol kembali mencoba memaksa Suho untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya. Berharap Suho mau mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Aku menemukannya di pojok kamar, tepat dimana saat kau menyelidiki pojokan itu lebih dari lima belas menit." Suho kembali memotong kalimatnya.

"Jelaskan, hyung. Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali. Apa maksud dari kalimatmu yang selalu terpotong seperti itu?" Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar dan meminta Suho untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Kau boleh jujur padaku. Kau tidak perlu takut atau apapun itu. Kau tidak perlu takut kami semua menjauhimu atau memusuhimu. Kau hanya harus jujur kepadaku. Kau orang yang meletakkan handphone itu disana, atau kau sudah melihat handphone itu tetapi tidak memberi tau kami semua?" Suho mengeluarkan semua kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkannya. Berharap Chanyeol tidak salah mengerti. Berharap Chanyeol tidak mengartikan kalimat itu sebagai tuduhan.

Selang beberapa detik, tidak ada yang berbicara. Chanyeol menatap Suho penuh kebingungan sedangkan Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan menuntut jawaban.

"Jawab Chanyeol!" Suho tidak bisa menahan emosi yang bercampur dengan rasa penasarannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membentak Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Suho bertingkah seperti ini.

"Aku bukan orang yang meletakkan handphone itu disana, tapi" Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya, menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan "Sebelum keluar dari kamar, aku memang sudah melihat handphone itu. Aku sudah menekan tombol _on,_ aku sudah membaca seluruh tulisan yang terdapat disana, tetapi aku tidak memberi tau kalian. Aku menutup-nutupi handphone itu dengan tubuhku, supaya kalian tidak melihat handphone itu." Dengan satu tarikan napas, Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh kalimat yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Matanya kini tertutup rapat. Menyesali hal bodoh yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kenapa?" Suho kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena hal yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Karena aku lelah menjadi orang yang selalu dicurigai. Aku lelah, karena seluruh alibi mengarah kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin semua orang berpikir 'bagaimana mungkin dia menemukan handphone itu dengan waktu yang cepat? Apakah memang dia yang menyembunyikan handphone itu disitu, kemudian dia mengambil handphone itu supaya dia tidak dicurigai'. Aku yakin, kalian akan berpikir seperti itu jika aku memberi tau bahwa aku menemukan handhone itu." Bahu Chanyeol bergetar."Satu hari ini aku sudah cukup tersiksa. Pagi hari semua orang menyalahkanku, siang hari aku dipukul habis-habisan oleh Luhan hyung. Sore hari aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena rasa sakit pada seluruh wajahku. Dan sekarang aku harus jujur kepadamu dan siap mendapatkan ocehan rasa menyesal kalian semua terhadapku. Aku lelah hyung." Chanyeol menangis. Semua yang dia tahan selama satu hari ini dikeluarkannya begitu saja. Bahu Chanyeol semakin bergetar dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dari sudut matanya tanpa berhenti.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu, Chanyeol. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau seharusnya tidak diam saat kau melihat handphone dengan _clue_ yang ada disitu." Suho sedikit frustasi mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit bodoh. Ia meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan wajah geram terhadap orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Jika kau bukan pelakunya, seharusnya kau tidak usah takut. Jika kau bukan pelakunya, seharusnya kau membantu kami semua mencari tau siapa pelaku sebenarnya." Sambung Suho.

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan, hyung." Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan getaran pada bahunya.

"Kesempatan apa?" Suho sudah cukup emosi dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang dia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak ini.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membantu kalian. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang menyembunyikan Sehun. Aku yang akan memecahkan _clue_ kedua malam ini. Sendirian." Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan mantap dan penuh kepastian.

.

.

**####### T B C #######**

Mengecewakan? Sorry.

Kurang greget? Sorry.

Banyak typo? Sorry.

Kurang panjang? Sorry.

Nggak jelas? Sorry.

Di chapter ini mereka nggak ada yang memecahkan(?) clue dan sebagainya, jadi mungkin agak membosankan, tapi author janji di chapter depan ada scene yang lebih menarik.

Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa ff author ini nggak ada pake bahasa korea sama sekali. Author sebenernya bisa, kalau author mau. Tapi sayangnya, kadang-kadang author ngerasa aneh plus risih kalo ngebaca ff yang pake bahasa Korea hanya "yoboseyo", "ne", "wae", "mwo", etc. Hehe/?

Ada juga yang nanya ini ff mystery atau nggak. Sebenernya kalo dibilang mystery kurang cocok juga sih. Soalnya ff ini nggak sekeren Sherlock Holmes atau yang lain. Author cuma bikin ff ini karena tiba-tiba idenya muncul di otak author/?

ff ini banyak terinspirasi dari variety show Korea, Running Man.

Oh iya, ff ini pairnya nggak terlalu menonjol. Jadi author minta maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa kecewa karena momen pairnya gitu-gitu aja. Sehun kan diculik, gimana mau bikin momen /?

Tambahan lagi, author makasih banget soalnya tanggapan ff ini cukup baik. Yah, setidaknya ff ini ff dengan tanggapan paling baik diantara ff-ff author sebelumnya. Author jadi makin semangat hehe/?

Siders nggak diterima. Bash nggak diterima.

Review ya, demi kemajuan ini ff juga. Kritik boleh, saran boleh, mengada-ada buat chap selanjutnya juga boleh/?

Makasih yang udah baca walaupun nggak tertarik buat follow.

Makasih yang review.

Makasih juga yang follow.

Makasih banget buat yang fav.

****BALASAN REVIEW****

Summersehun : Oke, ini udah dilanjutin :) Thanks reviewnya.

LEE HYUKJAE : OKE GUE LANJUT. INI UDAH DI UPDATE. IYA NGGAK SETENGAH-SETENGAH. IYA GUE TAU INI ITA. THANKS REVIEWNYA.

Oxbv : ini udah di update :) untuk updatenya sekitar seminggu sekali ya :) Thanks reviewnya.

Auliyaazti: udah dilanjut nih :) semoga puas/? :) Thanks reviewnya.

**.**

**.**

****SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER****


	3. Chapter 3

**TITTLE: CLUE?**

**SUMMARY: Sehun menghilang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau keberadaannya. Semua member terpaksa mengumpulkan clue yang diberikan penculik dan harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Namun siapa yang tau? Bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan belaka. Permainan yang membodoh-bodohi semua orang.**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED**

**MAIN PAIR: HUNHAN**

**MAIN CAST:**

**- Luhan**

**- Sehun**

**- Suho**

**- Chanyeol**

**OTHER CAST:**

**- All EXO member**

**RATED: T**

**DESCLAIMER: All cast belong to God but this story's mine.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPOS, BAHASA MEMBINGUNGKAN &LUMAYAN RUMIT, NO LOVE STORY.**

**NO BASH.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LAST,**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membantu kalian. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang menyembunyikan Sehun. Aku yang akan memecahkan _clue_ kedua malam ini. Sendirian." Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan mantap dan penuh kepastian.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan padanya?" Sesaat setelah Suho keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. "Aku mendengar suara teriakanmu dan suara sesenggukan Chanyeol." Sambung Baekhyun.

Suho duduk di sofa dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. "Aku sendiri juga tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar. Chanyeol mengaku bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah melihat handphone itu." Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Benarkah? Kemudian kenapa dia tidak memberi tau kita?" Kai yang sedang sibuk di dapur menyela di antara percakapan Baekhyun dan Suho.

"Dia justru menutup-nutupi _clue_ itu dengan tubuhnya supaya kita tidak bisa melihat _clue_ itu. Dia takut jika dia yang menemukan _clue_ itu dengan waktu yang cukup singkat, semua orang berpikir memang dialah yang merencanakan ini. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa dia terus berdiri disana dan tidak melakukan apapun. Bodoh." Suho kembali emosi mengingat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kemudian apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan?" Lay yang membantu Kai di dapur ikut bertanya pada Suho.

"Dia berkata dia yang akan memecahkan _clue_ kedua tanpa dibantu siapapun. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa melakukan itu. Selama ini yang paling berpikir dengan cepat dan logis hanya Luhan. Yah, mungkin karena yang menghilang itu Sehun." Suho merapikan tatanan rambutnya, kemudian melanjutkan "Kemana Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?"

"Dia sudah masuk ke kamar. Dia bilang dia tidak lapar dan dia sangat mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya." Xiumin menjawab Suho sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Harusnya kau mencegahnya, hyung. Dia bisa sakit. Luhan! Ayo makan!" Suho bangkit dari duduknya setelah naluri ibu yang ada pada dirinya muncul. Suho berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Luhan untuk membangunkannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir seharian Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar. Walaupun luka-luka yang ada di wajahnya sudah tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit, tetap saja luka-luka itu membatasi ruang gerak Chanyeol. Terlebih Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak bisa menahan sakit. Tubuh Chanyeol termasuk lemah jika dibandingkan dengan member lain.

Setelah Suho keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol mendengar semua percakapan yang dilakukan Suho dengan member yang lain. Memang tidak mudah mendengar orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan dirinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa getir, mungkin ini yang harus diterimanya setelah menyembunyikan _clue_ itu dari member yang lain. Saat itu Chanyeol memang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sehingga apapun yang dia dilakukan tidak ia pikirkan akibatnya.

Chanyeol membuka lembaran kertas yang diambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun tadi. Membacanya berulang kali, mencoba mengerti maksud dari tulisan tersebut. Dia harus memecahkannya sendiri karena itulah yang dia janjikan pada Suho. Dia tidak ingin disangka sebagai pelaku lagi dan dia harus melakukan ini. Bagi Chanyeol ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, berhubung dia bukan orang yang sering menonton film misteri atau novel Sherlock Holmes.

"Kelima kata ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Kecuali," Chanyeol bermonolog, mencoba menguras otaknya yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya "'Cake', 'key', dan 'young'. Dua huruf terakhir pada kata 'cake' sama dengan dua awalan huruf dari kata 'key', dan akhiran huruf pada kata 'key' sama dengan awalan huruf pada kata 'young'. Tapi tidak untuk 'lake' dan 'up'." Chanyeol kembali berpikir keras.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" ia meremukkan kertas itu kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Kenapa begitu rumit? Bahkan aku tidak memiliki perkiraan sama sekali." Chanyeol menutup wajahnya yang penuh luka-luka dengan bantal.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol begitu sepi. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan sibuk berkonsentrasi pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Tulisan pada clue itu memiliki huruf yang berwarna-warni. Mungkin jawaban ada pada warna itu!" Chanyeol bangkit dari kasur, kemudian mengambil kertas yang sudah diremukkan olehnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chanyeol membuka remukan kertas itu, dan membuka halaman kertas dengan terbalik. Chanyeol memperhatikan halaman yang terlihat kosong, dan melihat di sudut kanan bawah terdapat tulisan yang sangat kecil. Sialnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu karena Chanyeol memiliki masalah dengan penglihatannya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kacamata dan memakainya. "Kematian?" Chanyeol membaca tulisan itu.

"Kematian. Ini pasti _clue_ yang ditulis oleh orang yang membuatnya. Tidak mungkin tulisan 'kematian' ini tidak berhubungan dengan halaman yang di depannya." Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah _clue_ yang sedikit memudahkannya. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol masih harus berpikir dengan keras. "Kemudian, apa maksud dari 'kematian'? apa hubungannya dengan kelima kata yang berwarna-warni ini?" sambung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali berbaring dan tidak berhenti menggumamkan ke enam kata itu selama hampir sepuluh menit. Mencoba menggabungkannya dan mendapatkan hasil dari _clue_ itu. Ia menutup matanya, seakan-akan dia benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban.

"Lake up cake key young kematian. Lake up cake key young kematian. Kelima huruf berwarna-warni dan ada tulisan 'kematian' di halaman baliknya. Warna yang berhubungan dengan kematian," Chanyeol menggumam. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk. "Apa mungkin, warna yang berhubungan dengan kematian? Warna hitam. Kemudian jika aku melihat pada kelima kata ini, semua huruf awalannya berwarna hitam. Dan," Chanyeol mencerna kalimatnya sendiri. "Jika aku menggabungkan huruf-huruf ini menjadi satu, 'L' ditambah dengan 'U' 'C' 'K' dan 'Y' hasilnya adalah 'Lucky'! Pabrik Lucky!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh kemenangan.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Terlihat semua member sedang menikmati ramyun di meja makan. Chanyeol berjalan dengan penuh semangat, melupakan rasa nyeri pada bibir dan pipinya.

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan menatap bingung ke arahnya. Chanyeol tidak membalas tatapan member lain dan hanya menatap Suho dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah sampai di meja makan, dia duduk di kursi yang kosong –di sebelah Lay- dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Mungkin sedikit menyakitkan tersenyum seperti itu dengan pinggir bibir yang robek, karena itu detik selanjutnya Chanyeol menutup senyumnya.

"Hey hey hey, ada apa?" Kris orang yang pertama mengeluarkan suara. "Kau belum tidur?" Kris melanjutkan makannya yang kemudian diikuti semua member dan mereka kembali menikmati makanan yang ada di depan mereka.

Seakan-akan merasa tidak di pedulikan, Chanyeol berkata dengan sedikit lantang "Aku ingin memberi tau kalian jawaban dari _clue_ ini. Tapi kelihatannya kalian begitu menikmati makanan kalian. Sudahlah, tidak jadi saja." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Berharap setidaknya ada satu orang yang menghentikannya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang tidak dipercayai semua member. Buktinya, tidak ada satupun yang menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol dengan serius. Semua member hanya menahan tawa, dan parahnya lagi, Tao tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan justru tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol. "Jangan bercanda, hyung. Kau lucu sekali." Tao menyelipkan kalimat diantara tawanya.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tidak dihargai. Chanyeol merempar _clue _yang sudah remuk itu ke tengah-tengah meja makan. "Pabrik Lucky." Chanyeol berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Semua member hanya terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol.

"Pabrik Lucky?" Tao berhenti tertawa dan mengatakan kembali apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau mengunci pintu? Hei, kami minta maaf karena tidak menghiraukanmu dan tidak menanggapimu dengan serius. Kami pikir kau bercanda. Ayolah, buka pintunya! Kami minta maaf. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Yeol!" Kris berulang kali menekan _handle_ pintu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab Kris dari dalam kamar. Tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta alasan mengapa jawabannya 'Pabrik Lucky' dan bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya. Ayolah, semua orang menunggumu. Buka pintunya, Yeol." Kris membalas Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak, berharap Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dan menurutinya.

Terdengar bunyi _handle _pintu terbuka, dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu. Seakan tidak melihat Kris, ia berjalan menuju ruang santai dimana semua member sedang terduduk di sofa sambil menunggu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di ujung sofa -di sebelah Luhan- dan meyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas beratnya, kemudian menarik napas kembali siap berbicara."Seperti yang kalian lihat, kelima kata itu memiliki huruf yang berwarna-warni. Kemudian, aku tidak sengaja membalik kertas itu, dan melihat ada tulisan di sudut kanan bawah pada kertas." Chanyeol memotong kalimatnya.

Suho yang memegang kertas _clue_ mengikuti setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, kemudian membalikkan kertasnya dan melihat ke sudut kanan bawah kertas. "Kematian?" Suho membaca tulisan itu. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol. Penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol, kemudian melanjutkan "Aku mencari hubungan antara warna-warna pada kelima kata itu dengan kata 'kematian'" Chanyeol mengambil waktu untuk menarik napas "Aku menyadari bahwa warna kematian adalah warna hitam, dan semua huruf pada awalan kelima kata itu berwarna hitam." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Tidak berniat menjelaskan lebih panjang.

"Jadi kau menggabungkan seluruh huruf yang berwarna hitam itu menjadi satu, dan kau mendapatkan kata 'lucky'?" Luhan mengerti maksud yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau jenius." Baekhyun tidak percaya Chanyeol bisa memecahkan _clue_ ini dengan waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin?" Kai sedikit tidak percaya akan kemampuan yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa memecahkan _clue_ ini dengan waktu yang singkat, Yeol." Xiumin ikut memuji Chanyeol.

"Mungkin menurut kalian itu singkat, tapi aku sudah lebih dari satu jam memikirkan jawaban ini." Chanyeol kini menatap Suho penuh kemenangan. "Suho hyung, aku sudah mengetahui arti dari _clue_ ini. Sekarang, aku minta kepada kalian semua untuk mempercayaiku. Aku bukan pelakunya." Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar sedari tadi, namun tidak terdengar suara keributan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya pada jam seperti ini semua member sudah siap dengan sarapannya, berbeda dengan hari ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar dari kamar. Mungkin ini karena kemarin malam mereka sama sekali tidak dapat tertidur dengan pulas, khawatir jika ada member yang ikut menghilang seperti Sehun.

Kali ini, satu kamar dihuni tiga orang. Memang tidak nyaman, tetapi itu yang disarankan oleh Suho untuk mencegah kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Dua orang sisanya –Suho dan Kris- tidur di sofa ruang santai. Seperti gembala yang sedang menjaga domba-domba mereka.

Luhan keluar kamar dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, mungkin karena belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang ditempati Suho, kemudian dengan sedikit kasar membangunkan Suho sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suho.

"Junmyun, kita harus pergi ke Pabrik Lucky sekarang. Bangunkan anak-anak." Luhan menguap.

Suho benar-benar belum sadar dari tidurnya dan menjawab Luhan dengan menggumam yang tidak jelas.

"Bicara apa kau? Cepat bangun!" Luhan memukul-mukul kedua pipi Suho, seakan-akan sedang membangunkan anak kecil.

"Hyung, ini masih pagi." Suho mengerang kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Seperti orang yang tak terurus.

"Ini sudah jam delapan. Aku yang akan membuat sarapan, kau bangunkan mereka semua. Kita harus mencari Sehun." Luhan berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya. "Hey, gelas-gelas yang sudah jarang terpakai dimana?"

"Di gudang. Kenapa kau mencarinya? Kris hyung, bantu aku membangunkan mereka." Suho menjawab Luhan sambil mendudukkan tubuh Kris yang masih tertidur kemudian memukul-mukul punggungnya dengan pelan. "Ayo bangun. Sudah siang." Suho meninggalkan Kris yang sudah mulai tersadar, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar-kamar member lain yang sepertinya baru tertidur pulas tiga jam yang lalu.

"Sayang jika gelas itu tidak dipakai. Aku ingin memakainya. Suho, kau mengunci gudang?" Luhan menekan handle pintu gudang berkali-kali tetapi pintu tetap tidak terbuka.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, bangun! Kenapa posisi tidur kalian seperti ini? Hey!" Seperti tidak mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan, Suho melanjutkan membangunkan semua member.

"Kai, Tao, bangun!"

"Hey Chen, Xiumin, Lay, kalian sudah bangun. Ayo keluar."

.

.

"Alamat pabrik ini di Ilsan. Cukup jauh dari dorm." Xiumin membaca alamat pabrik dari artikel yang terbuka di handphonenya.

"Kita harus segera pergi. Aku tidak mau sampai disana saat malam hari." Kris bangkit berdiri dan siap untuk berangkat.

"Ayo." Suho ikut berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak yakin mobil itu bisa mengangkut kita semua. Setidaknya harus ada tiga orang yang tinggal di dorm." Kyungsoo memberi pendapat.

"Kau benar." Suho memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. "Apa ada yang ingin tetap tinggal di dorm?" Suho bertanya pada semua member.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Ayolah." Suho sedikit memaksa. Jika tidak ada yang mau, Suho harus memilihnya secara acak. Suho paling benci dengan hal itu karena merasa tidak enak dengan orang yang terpilih.

"Aku saja. Aku akan memasak untuk kalian. Kai, temani aku." Kyungsoo menyahut dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Kai.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu ikut, Kyungsoo perlu bantuanku." Lay tersenyum pada Suho.

Suho cukup terbantu karena mereka bertiga. "Baiklah. Jaga dorm dengan baik. Aku khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian, sebaiknya kalian memperhatikan satu sama lain. Aku mempercayai kalian." Suho berjalan menuju pintu utama sambil memberi nasihat pada ketiganya.

"Aku mengerti, hyung." Balas Kai. "Aku berharap ini _clue_ terakhir yang kalian dapatkan." Kai mengucapkannya dengan serius kali ini. Ia tidak ingin mendapakan _clue_ lagi, semudah apapun _clue_ itu. Itu sangat melelahkan.

.

.

Membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk pergi menuju Ilsan dengan mobil yang penuh terisi delapan orang. Benar-benar sesak dan membuat perjalanan semakin membosankan. Walaupun membosankan, tidak ada member yang tertidur. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Luhan duduk di kursi belakang sebelah kanan. Sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti memikirkan keadaan Sehun. Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Apakan Sehun menerima perlakuan kasar? Apakah Sehun dipelihara dengan baik? Atau apakah dia masih hidup dan sehat seperti sebelum ia diculik?

Banyak sekali hal yang seharusnya Sehun dan Luhan lakukan saat ini. Pergi membeli bubble tea, shopping dengan ditemani puluhan fans yang ada dibelakang mereka, menonton film, semuanya. Seharusnya seminggu ini semua member bersenang-senang dan melepaskan semua rasa lelah mereka. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak bisa terlaksana, karena minggu tanpa jadwal ini harus diisi dengan cobaan psikis yang terpaksa diterima mereka. Kehilangan satu member saat-saat menjadi idola dan begitu terkenal? Siapa yang tidak khawatir? Jika saja ada berita aneh yang muncul dan mengetahui keberadaan mereka tanpa Sehun, habislah riwayat EXO.

Mereka pergi ketika matahari masih malu keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan saat ini matahari sudah bersinar semakin terik. Xiumin melajukan kendaraan menuju tempat yang terdapat pada clue yang telah dipecahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Sekitar hampir setengah jam, mereka sampai di Pabrik Lucky.

"Kita sudah sampai, aku berharap tujuan ini benar dan tidak keliru." Suho yang duduk di samping Xiumin membuka pintu mobil dan turun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Seakan-akan jika mereka kehilangan satu detik untuk bercanda, Sehun tidak akan selamat.

"Hyung, tunggu aku!" Ucap Chanyeol kepada Suho. Chanyeol berjalan paling belakang dengan dua plester yang menempel pada wajah tampannya.

"Cepatlah sedikit. Hey, kemana kita harus pergi? Apakah kita harus masuk kedalam pabrik ini? Sepertinya tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk." Suho berbalik dan bertanya pada member lain.

Pabrik Lucky adalah pabrik mebel. Pabrik ini benar-benar mewah dengan tampilan yang terlihat begitu luas. Tentu saja, isi pabrik ini penuh dengan kayu-kayu dan seratnya yang belum diolah. Tampilan luarnya akan sangat berbeda dengan tampilan dalamnya.

"Apakah kami boleh masuk?" Suho bertanya pada security yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu utama. Member lain hanya berdiri di belakan Suho, seperti murid-murid yang tidak mengerti apapun dan hanya mengandalkan sang leader.

"Maaf, kalian tidak boleh masuk tanpa surat ijin resmi. Tapi kalian boleh masuk ke gedung satu lagi, di belakang pabrik ini." Security pria membalas dengan penuh senyuman ramah, sedangkan security wanita hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil memandangi Suho penuh kekaguman. "Kalau boleh saya bertanya, apa keperluan kalian?" Lanjut security pria.

"Kami memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk bertemu disini." Suho menjawab sekenanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung kedua security. "Anda bisa mengantar kami menuju gedung tersebut?" Suho meminta pertolongan.

"Tentu saja." Security pria berjalan ke arah belakang pabrik dan memimpin perjalanan. Kesembilan orang dibelakang hanya mengikuti tanpa banyak berbicara. Hanya dibutuhkan beberapa langkah untuk sampai di gedung yang dimaksud tadi.

Gedung ini adalah gedung yang digunakan untuk menyimpan semua mebel yang sudah selesai dibuat. Gedung ini sangat penuh dengan berbagai jenis mebel dan model yang berbeda-beda.

"Ini tempatnya, saya permisi." Security pria meninggalkan gedung.

Semua member bingung dan tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuat. Tidak ada tempat duduk disana, yang berarti semua harus tetap berdiri. Seperti orang bodoh, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain tanpa berbicara. Kebingungan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat.

"Tidak ada apapun disini. Apa kita harus menunggu?" Tao mengeluh dengan wajah lelah. Dia harus bangun saat ia baru tertidur lelap sekitar empat jam dan itu membuat mata pandanya terlihat semakin jelas.

"Apa kalian tidak berpikir perkiraan Chanyeol salah?" Chen menyampaikan pendapatnya setelah menyadari bahwa tempat ini benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Bagaimana cara kalian mendapatkan clue kedua?" Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, karena dia tidak ikut dalam pencarian sebelumnya.

"Seorang anak kecil datang dan memberiku sebuah kertas clue yang sudah kau pecahkan tadi malam." Kris mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Begitukah? Kemudian, bisa saja sebentar lagi ada orang yang memberikan kita clue. Kenapa tidak kita tunggu saja sekitar sepuluh menit disini?" Chanyeol memberi saran, seakan-akan merasa bahwa clue itu memang benar pada pabrik ini. Chanyeol tidak ingin perjuangannya memecahkan clue semalaman tidak membuahkan hasil dan gagal.

Sekitar satu menit, semua member menunggu dengan sabar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan melemparkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Orang itu langsung berlari pergi seakan-akan ia sedang dikejar waktu. Terdengar bunyi yang lumayan kuat ketika amplop dan lantai beradu. Menandakan isi dari amplop itu bukan hanya selembar kertas, tetapi benda padat yang memiliki beban cukup besar.

Chanyeol menggapai amplop itu dan mengangkatnya. Dengan pelan-pelan dibukanya perekat pada amplop itu.

"Handphone?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan benda yang sebelumnya dimasukkan dalam amplop. "Ada lagi." Chanyeol kembali memasukkan tangannya pada amplop itu dam menemukan sebuah baterai. Baterai handphone itu sendiri. "Apa ini? Kenapa baterai dan handphonenya sengaja dipisahkan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

Semua member menatap bingung pada kedua benda yang sedang dipegang Chanyeol dan berpikir dengan keras. Mencoba mengerti maksud dari isi amplop itu.

"Mungkin kita harus memecahkan clue lagi." Luhan membuka suara. Ia mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Seakan-akan hal yang dia inginkan tidak dapat tercapai. Ya, keinginan Luhan saat ini hanya satu. Bertemu kembali dengan Sehun dan memeluknya.

.

.

**#######TBC#######**

Mengecewakan? Sorry.

Kurang greget? Sorry.

Banyak typo? Sorry.

Author kaget banget sama review-review kalian. Kayanya udah pada bisa nebak ending cerita ini ya? Haha. Banyak loh yang perkiraannya benar, author jadi semangat masukin teka-teki yang makin rumit hahahaha/?

Karena author bukan tipe orang yang suka bikin ff bertele-tele, ff ini akan selesai KURANG DARI 10 CHAPTER. Yah sekitar 6, 7, 8 chapter lah. Biar readersnya juga nggak bosen sama ceritanya wkwk/?

Sorry banget udah hampir tiga minggu nggak di update. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa tepat waktu ya.

ff ini banyak terinspirasi dari variety show Korea, Running Man.

Siders nggak diterima. Bash nggak diterima.

Review ya, demi kemajuan ini ff juga. Kritik boleh, saran boleh, mengada-ada buat chap selanjutnya juga boleh/?

Makasih yang udah baca walaupun nggak tertarik buat follow.

Makasih yang review.

Makasih juga yang follow.

Makasih banget buat yang fav.

**.**

**.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITTLE: CLUE?**

**SUMMARY: Sehun menghilang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau keberadaannya. Semua member terpaksa mengumpulkan clue yang diberikan penculik dan harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Namun siapa yang tau? Bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan belaka. Permainan yang membodoh-bodohi semua orang.**

**LENGTH: CHAPTERED**

**MAIN PAIR: HUNHAN**

**MAIN CAST:**

**- Luhan**

**- Sehun**

**- Suho**

**- Chanyeol**

**OTHER CAST:**

**- All EXO member**

**RATED: T**

**DESCLAIMER: All cast belong to God but this story's mine.**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPOS, BAHASA MEMBINGUNGKAN &LUMAYAN RUMIT, NO LOVE STORY.**

**NO BASH.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LAST,**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

"Mungkin kita harus memecahkan clue lagi." Luhan membuka suara. Mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan penuh kekecewaan seakan-akan hal yang dia inginkan tidak dapat tercapai. Ya, keinginan Luhan saat ini hanya satu, bertemu kembali dengan Sehun dan memeluknya.

.

.

Semua masuk kedalam mobil dan bersiap kembali ke dorm mereka. Hari ini berbeda dengan kemarin. Cukup cepat bagi mereka mendapatkan clue ketiga dan itu sedikit memudahkan pencarian hari ini. Mungkin semakin banyak mereka mengumpulkan clue, semakin sulit clue yang mereka dapatkan. Buktinya clue yang mereka dapatkan hari ini. Handphone dan baterai yang terpisah diletakkan dalam satu amplop berwarna coklat. Apa maksud dari hal itu?

"Chanyeol, coba kau masukkan baterai itu ke dalam handphone tadi." Ucap Xiumin sambil menghidupkan mesin dan mengeluarkan mobil dari area parkir.

"Aku sudah memasangnya." Chanyeol menghidupkan tombol on pada handphone dan menunggu beberapa detik. "Terkunci."

"Terkunci?" Chen tidak mengerti yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Iya. Handphone ini terkunci dengan pin." Chanyeol memberikan handphone itu pada Chen. Chen menekan tombol on dengan terburu-buru. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, handphone itu terkunci dengan pin dan tidak ada satupun "pembantu" yang dapat membantu mereka untuk mengetahui passwordnya. Aneh.

"Sudahlah. Kita pikirkan di dorm saja. Jangan terlalu memaksa. Tidakkah kalian lelah terus memikirkan clue yang begitu rumit?" Suho memberi nasihat pada semua member. "Kita harus menjernihkan pikiran kita dulu." Lanjut Suho.

"Aku tidak lelah, hyung." Luhan tidak setuju dengan yang Suho katakan. Luhan sangat keras kepala beberapa waktu ini.

"Aku tau kau merasa menyesal kepada Sehun karena tidak melindunginya dengan baik. Aku tau perasaanmu, dan aku harap kau bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu. Ini bukan salahmu, Luhan." Suho mengucapkan kalimat penuh perhatiannya. Tentu saja semua member setuju dengannya. Luhan memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menghilangan perasaan ini. Aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sehun dan aku tau bagaimana rasa takut yang dialaminya sekarang. Ini salahku karena aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik." Luhan menunduk dengan wajah yang mulai memerah dan tangan terkepal. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam dua hari ini, ia benar-benar dipenuhi amarah.

"Hyung" Baekhyun ingin mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkannya sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa memanggil hyungnya dengan penuh kepedulian.

"Hyung, kau memang bersalah. Tetapi ini bukan hanya salahmu. Ini salah kita semua. Bukan hanya kau yang tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik pada saat itu, kita semua juga. Jadi aku harap kau tidak terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri." Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua yang ada dikepalanya, mencoba membuat Luhan sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol tau kemarahan Luhan benar-benar diuji selama hampir dua hari ini. Chanyeol mengerti perasaan itu. Ia tau bagaimana rasa lelah yang dihadapi Luhan. Rasa lelah ketika ia melawan dirinya sendiri, mencoba menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol orang yang pernah merasakan itu, ketika semua orang mencurigainya dan seluruh alibi tertuju padanya. Mungkin kecurigaan semua member terhadap Chanyeol sedikit berkurang ketika ia berhasil memecahkan clue kedua. Tetapi bukan berarti ia dilupakan oleh semua member. Chanyeol yakin beberapa member masih beranggapan bahwa dialah pelakunya. Chanyeol yang akan menghapus tuduhan itu. Sendiri.

"Chanyeol benar, ini kesalahan kita semua. Bukan hanya kau, hyung. Aku tau kau begitu dekat dengannya, tapi merasa bersalah kepada diri sendiri bukan cara untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangmu pada Sehun." Kini Baekhyun yang berbicara.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang aku alami saat ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengerti."

.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Cepat sekali." Kyungsoo menghidangkan masakan yang sudah dipersiapkannya sedari tadi. Semua member sudah bersiap dan duduk dengan rapi di depan meja makan yang super besar itu. Kali ini Kyungsoo menghidangkan bulgogi dengan racikan bumbu yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Kai membantu Kyungsoo dengan membawa beberapa tambahan menu. Memang sedikit sulit menyajikan makanan untuk selusin member. Membutuhkan porsi yang cukup besar. "Kalian mendapat clue lagi?" Kai bisa membaca apa yang terjadi dari mimik wajah semua member.

"Ya, dan mungkin ini clue terakhir." Chanyeol melahap makanan sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Tidak ada bantuan sama sekali yang kita dapatkan." Tao melanjutkan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Seperti apa bentuk clue itu? Selembar kertas lagi?" Tanya Lay penuh penasaran sambil duduk di bangku yang kosong kemudian melahap satu suapan.

"Tidak. Clue kali ini sebuah handphone." Chen mengeluarkan handphone yang didapatkannya dari pabrik tadi dan memberikannya pada Lay. Dengan cepat Lay mengambil dan menekan tombl on pada hadphone tersebut.

"Benar-benar tidak ada bantuan sama sekali?" Lay mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu tidak mungkin." Lanjut Lay kemudian melahap satu suapan lagi.

"Sudahlah, sekarang waktunya makan. Jangan berbicara saat makan. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja." Suho menyelip diantara percakapan.

"Junmyun, kenapa kau begitu mencurigakan hari ini?" Kris menyela sambil menatap Suho dengan mata elangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suho tidak mengerti dan melanjutkan memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada perubahan pada mimik wajah Suho. Menandakan bahwa dia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik dengan yang Kris katakan.

"Kau selalu menghalangi kita untuk mengerti arti dari clue yang satu ini. Ada apa? Kau tidak sama seperti hari kemarin." Kris kembali menatap Suho penuh selidik walaupun Suho tidak membalas tatapannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran ini hinggap di pikiran Kris. Memang Suho bertingkah aneh selama satu hari ini. Dia selalu menghalang-halangi semua member untuk mendiskusikan maksud dari clue yang diberikan penculik.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian berpikir terlalu keras. Netralkan sejenak pikiran kalian. Sekarang masih pertengahan hari, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memecahkan clue ini. Aku hanya takut kalau-kalau kalian menjadi stress karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian ini terus-menerus." Suho menunjukkan wajah polos disertai kalimat penuh perhatiannya.

"Begitukah?" Kris menyahut seadanya. Mencoba mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Suho.

Selama makan siang ini, Luhan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi. Ia memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Suho, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Ia merasa Suho tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Memang tidak ada perubahan mimik wajah yang jelas ditampakkan Suho, tetapi jika kalian memperhatikan lebih seksama ketika Suho menyuapkan sesendok makanan kedalam mulutnya, bola matanya bergerak dengan liar seakan-akan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Entahlah. Luhan memang tidak terlalu mempercayai dirinya sendiri kali ini. Mungkin Suho benar, Luhan terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu mudah mencurigai semua orang. Luhan tidak mau mencurigai seseorang yang tidak bersalah dan melukainya, seperti yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol. Luhan sungguh menyesali perbuatannya.

Bagaimana mungkin Suho menjadi penculik yang sebenarnya? Apakah kalian tidak ingat betapa terpukulnya ia ketika menyadari Sehun menghilang? Apakah kalian tidak ingat betapa semangatnya ia ketika mendapatkan jawaban-jawaban dari clue-clue yang mereka dapatkan selama ini?

"Habiskan makanan kalian semua, dan aku harap tidak ada yang tidur siang. Kita akan menyelesaikan clue yang kita dapatkan setelah ini." Suho memberi perintah yang dibalas anggukan semua member.

.

.

"Untuk memecahkan clue ini, kita harus benar-benar memikirkan dari awal. Kalian bertiga yang tidak ikut dalam perjalanan tadi pasti tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara kami mendapatkan clue ini." Kris memulai percakapan ketika semua member sudah siap dengan duduk di sofa yang melingkar. "Kami menerima clue ini bukan di pabriknya. Tempat itu seperti showcase mebel-mebel yang sudah selesai dan siap dipasarkan. Tempat itu begitu sepi, dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang melempar sebuah amplop berwarna coklat ke arah Chanyeol." Kris mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang ditujukan kepada ketiga orang yang saat itu tinggal di dorm.

"Intinya, bahwa aku -dan mungkin semua member- setuju pada pendapat Luhan bahwa ini adalah permainan yang dilakukan oleh si penculik." Semua mata tertuju pada Kris dengan menampakkan wajah setuju atas apa yang barusan Kris katakan. Ketiga member mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama.

"Chanyeol membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sebuah handphone yang terpisah dengan baterainya. Sesaat setelah semua sudah masuk ke mobil untuk kembali ke dorm, Chanyeol memasukkan baterai itu ke dalam handphone dan menghidupkannya. Dan ternyata handphone itu terkunci dengan pin." Lanjut Kris dengan begitu jelas dan padat tanpa kekurangan satu kalimatpun. Ia menjelaskannya dengan begitu sempurna, membuat ketiga member mengerti dan menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Tidak ada satupun bantuan untuk mengetahui password itu." Baekhyun bermonolog dengan mata yang tertutup dan tubuh yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Otaknya berpikir dengan sangat keras.

"Aku rasa ini bukan hal yang sulit." Chen mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menerka-nerka. "Bukankah Kris hyung bilang kalau baterai dan handphonenya terpisah?" Chen bergumam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suho bertanya penuh kebingungan ke arah Chen.

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir bahwa password itu ada hubungannya dengan baterai yang terpisah?" Chen kembali bertanya pada semua member, termasuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah?" Luhan dengan cepat merampas handphone dari tangan Kris dan membuka casing belakang handphone tersebut. Dengan cepat ia mencabut baterai dari handphonenya kemudian membolak-balikkan baterai itu berulang kali. "Tidak ada. Aku berpikir mungkin saja baterai ini ditulisi dengan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan password handphone itu." Luhan merasa kecewa karena dugaannya meleset.

"Hyung.." Lay menatap casing handphone yang belum terpasang kembali. "Sepertiya aku melihat tulisan dibalik casing itu."

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Lay, Luhan membalik casing itu kemudian wajahnya berubah. Sebelumnya, wajah Luhan penuh dengan kebingungan. Berbeda dengan tadi, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Ini kode." Luhan membaca tulisan yang terdapat disana. "O, … , T, … , F, S, … , E, N, ..." Ia bergumam dengan kening yang semakin berkerut.

"Jadi si penculik sengaja memisahkan baterai dari handphone itu, kemudian menuliskan password dibalik casingnya. Semua orang pasti akan membuka casing itu untuk memasukkan baterai." Suho mengerti bagaimana cara jalan berpikir si penculik. "Tapi Yeol, kenapa kau tidak melihat tulisan itu saat kau pertama kali memasukkan baterainya?" Suho kembali menatap Chanyeol penuh kecurigaan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat, tidak berniat membalas kalimat Suho. Ia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan menutup matanya. Chanyeol menyadari, memang belum semua orang mempercayainya. Ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara untuk membuat semua orang percaya, bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang merencanakan ini semua.

"Hyung, sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak melihat tulisan itu saat ia membukanya." Baekhyun sedikit membela Chanyeol. Ia tidak tega jika harus melihat Chanyeol selalu dipojokkan oleh Suho.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang saatnya kita berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengerti maksud dari tulisan ini." Tao mengambil bolpoin dan menuliskan tulisan yang terdapat di casing itu pada selembar kertas, kemudian memerhatikan tulisan itu dengan seksama.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mengisi titik-titik ini?" Lay bertanya penuh kebingungan setelah membaca kembali enam huruf acak dan empat titik-titik kosong yang menandakan bahwa titik-titik itu harus diisi.

"Apa kita harus mengisi titik-titik dengan enam huruf ini?" Xiumin memberi pendapat.

"Apa hubungannya enam huruf ini satu sama lain? O, T, F, S, E, N?" Chanyeol bermonolog dan mulai memikirkan jawaban.

"Mungkin saja ini singkatan dari suatu kata." Kini Kai yang mengeluarkan suara sesuai dengan yang terdapat pada otaknya.

"Kenapa F dan S kemudian E dan N bergabung sedangkan O dan T terpisah?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Bagaimana cara si penculik membuat hal seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kenapa begitu sulit?"

"Apa hubungannya hal ini dengan menghilangnya Sehun?"

Semua member sibuk berbicara sendiri dengan wajah penuh kefrustasian dan kebingungan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti maksud dari clue ini.

Hanya satu orang yang berpikir dengan tenang, seakan-akan dia begitu optimis dia bisa mengerti arti dari tulisan tersebut. Luhan Duduk dengan tegak, tanpa menyandar pada sandaran sofa –seperti yang dilakukan semua member- Punggungnya begitu tegak menandakan bahwa manusia yang satu ini benar-benar bersemangat. Matanya menatap liar pada benda apapun yang berada di depannya. Otaknya berpikir dengan begitu keras. Bibir yang benar-benar terkatup rapat dengan aura wajah penuh keseriusan. Tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, sehingga tak seorangpun mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk dengan tidak bersuara sama sekali. Memikirkan jawaban dan maksud dari tulisan yang benar-benar rumit dan sama sekali tidak di mengerti. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan hanya mengandalkan otak mereka saat ini. Tenaga benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan.

"Sudah cukup lama kita berpikir dan tidak seorangpun yang mendapat jawabannya." Tao mengeluh dengan wajah putus asa.

"Bagaimana jika kita fokuskan pikiran kita pada satu dugaan? Sepertinya itu sedikit memudahkan." Kai memberi saran yang disetujui semua pihak.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengamati huruf O dan T. Huruf O berada pada urutan lima belas pada alphabet, sedangkan huruf T urutan ke dua puluh." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Menatap setiap member. "Kita lihat, titik-titik berada diantara huruf itu. Jika aku melihat perbandingan urutan huruf ini dalam alphabet, kedua huruf ini berjarak lima huruf." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menerawang.

"Berhubung karena password handphone ini adalah pin, jadi kau mengira bahwa jawabannya lima?" Lay menyahut.

"Ya, jika kita lanjutkan dan melakukan hal yang sama pada semua titik-titik, kita dapatkan hasil 5, 14, 14, 1." Kyungsoo kembali mengucapkan perkiraannya yang mengejutkan semua member. Perkiraan Kyungsoo benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan 1?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti pada angka terakhir.

"Jarak alphabet N dan O." Balas Kyungsoo sambil memberi penjelasan.

"Itu perkiraan yang cukup cemerlang. Luhan, coba kau hidupkan kembali handphone itu, kemudian ketik 514141 pada pin handphonenya." Suho memberi perintah pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Luhan menghidupkan handphone itu, kemudian mengetikkan 514141 pada kolom yang tersedia. Luhan menekan tombol enter, kemudian terkejut dengan hasilnya.

"Bagaimana?" Kai yang duduk di sebelah Luhan mengintip ke arah handphone itu dan menghembuskan napas berat, menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Salah?" Kyungsoo menduga dari mimik wajah yang ditampilkan Kai.

"Salah." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan layar handphone yang masih terkunci.

"Bagaimana jika kita menganggap bahwa ini adalah singkatan dari sebuah kata?" Lay memberikan saran yang membuat semua orang kebingungan, tidak mengerti.

"Jika itu singkatan dari sebuah kata, walaupun kita mendapatkan jawabannya, kita tidak bisa menuliskannya pada kolom password. Itu pin, kau tau? Hanya angka yang bisa kau tuliskan ke dalam kolom itu." Suho menyahut dengan kesal.

Luhan menyimak dan memutar kembali perkiraan Lay di dalam otaknya. Singkatan dari sebuah kata. Hanya angka yang bisa dituliskan dalam kolom itu. Kemudian..

Luhan menekan tombol on pada handphone itu. Semua member tidak menyadari perlakuan yang dilakukan Luhan. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan tidak sempat melihat keadaan sekitar. Dengan wajah serius, ia mengetikkan beberapa angka pada kolom password.

"Terbuka." Dengan suara yang sangat pelan ia mengatakan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. "Ada video."

"Hey, bagaimana caramu membukanya?"

Semua member berkumpul dan mengerubungi handphone yang Luhan pegang. Luhan menekan tombol "play" dan videopun terputar.

.

Video benar-benar buram dan hanya berwarna hitam-putih. Awalnya ditujukkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup sepi disana. Kamera mengitari ruangan itu. Diakhir perjalanan, kamera menyorot bagian tengah ruangan, dan terdapat seseorang yang sedang terduduk disana. Kamera menyorot side profile orang yang terduduk dengan lemas itu. Tentu saja semua orang mengetahui tubuh siapa yang sedang disorot tersebut.

"Sehun!" Semua terkejut dan memanggil nama Sehun, tetapi tidak dengan Luhan.

"Kamera menyorot lebih dekat. Kini kamera menyorot tubuh dan wajah Sehun sepenuhnya. Tubuh Sehun penuh dengan ikatan-ikatan yang terlihat sangat ketat dan menyulitkan Sehun untuk bernapas. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Walaupun rekaman itu hitam putih, semua orang dapat melihat bahwa wajah Sehun benar-benar pucat dan lesu. Mulutnya di tutupi dengan masker, memaksa Sehun untuk tidak berbicara.

Beberapa detik, Sehun tersadar dia sedang disorot oleh kamera, ia membesarkan matanya dan berteriak dengan tidak jelas karena masker yang digunakannya.

"Ennggg!" Sehun berteriak penuh emosi dan wajah yang dibanjiri dengan airmata. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, seakan-akan ingin melepaskan ikatan yang berada pada tubuhnya. Matanya benar-benar tertuju pada kamera, berharap siapapun yang melihat rekaman ini dapat menyelamatkannya dengan segera.

Detik kemudian, video berhenti berputar.

.

Semua orang meledakkan emosinya. Berpikir dengan tidak karuan, memikirkan bagaimana kesengsaraan yang dialami Sehun saat ini. Beberapa orang menendang angin dengan kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan tidak percaya seseorang yang terdapat di dalam video itu adalah Sehun.

Luhan meledakkan emosinya. Ia melempar handphone itu ke sembarang arah dengan penuh emosi. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah dengan satu tetes jejak air mata terlihat di pipi kanannya. Tidak peduli seberapa penting handphone itu. Tidak penting seberapa dibutuhkanya handphone itu. Tidak peduli jika handphone itu masih menyisakan clue yang membantu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, mengeraskan rahangnya dan meremas rambutnya penuh emosi. Terdengar suara sesenggukan. Bahu Luhan bergetar dengan hebat.

Ia menangis.

.

.

**PUKUL 01:00 AM KST.**

Semua member sudah tertidur, dan hanya satu yang masih terjaga. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan, berharap tidak seorangpun mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih terbangun. Ia mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam kantung celananya, kemudian memasukkan kunci itu pada pintu yang terkunci.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

"Hyung…"

"Makan ini. Aku mengambilnya dari meja dapur. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya sedikit lapar. Terima kasih, Suho hyung."

.

.

**####### TBC #######**

ADA TYPO GAK?

BIKIN DEG-DEGAN GAK?

SERU GAK SIH?

Hehehe. Rahasianya author bongkar deh.

Berhubung untuk satu minggu ini author mau hiatus (UKK), author berbaik hati untuk mengupdatenya lebih cepat dari yang biasa(?)

Udah pada tau kan siapa yang nyembunyiin(?) Sehun?

Tapi tenang aja, di ending nanti ada yang lebih mengejutkan(?) lagi hehe/?

Author lagi gamau banyak ngebacot nih,

****SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!****


End file.
